Melissa
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Melissa is Shane's cousin and has a secret crush on the oldest band member, no one but her mum knows and she wants to keep it that way. but when she gets to camp rock what will happen? Jason is clueless but will he stay that way? will Tess interviene?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had always denied that I like him but my mum knew, I couldn't hide it from her. 'Melissa you can't hide your feelings forever' she was lecturing me on it and I was so tired of it 'mum I have for about six years!' I protested, since I was twelve I had liked him but we were just friends and I knew that it was all we would ever be. 'sweetie why didn't you tell me!' it was only as I was in my mid teen years that she had noticed, I couldn't put all my energy in it, and I was getting my grades tomorrow! Grrr life is stress full. Let me explain, you know the famous band Connect 3? Yeah well me and Nate are cousins and so I got to know them. We all used to hang out when we were little and stuff. But Nate and Shane were best friends and Jason and me are best friends. I never fitted in with girls, I only had boys as friends they didn't give me dirty looks. I was slimly built, dark brown hair that gently waved and I had almost black eyes. I had a heart shaped face and absolutely hated anything girly. Strange yeah? I was 18 now, Jase was 19, Shane was 18 and Nate was 17. Technically I was about a week older than Shane and wouldn't let him forget it. I smiled, and my phone vibrated in my pocket. The first thing Jase had bought with all his new money was an iPhone for me and him so we could video chat. I pulled my phone out of my pocket _wanna see a movie?_ It was Jase _**yeah sure**_ I texted back 'who you talking to?' my mum asked 'mum! Private!' I said and angled my phone away from her but she grabbed it 'you going out I take it' she stated 'mum you don't even know how to _use_ a phone so give it back before you break it' I said taking my phone back. 'I know how to use a phone…ish' she said and I rolled my eyes

It struck me, what would I wear. I dashed to my wardrobe and looked in. I pulled out a white vest top, a baggy short cut grey jumper that hung off one shoulder and a pair of light grey skinny jeans that had a chain attached from the front to the back pocket that hung loosely. I grabbed my mink ankle boots and looked at the outfit, it would do. 'I didn't know you had half that stuff' my mum commented and I laughed lightly 'Jase buys we lots of stuff mum and it makes him happy when I were it, he knows what I like better than I do' I smiled and she looked at me and tilted her head 'now, details-' she started and I held my hand up in a stop motion (I) 'mum I need to change, privately' I added and she walked out my room I locked my door, I hated dressing up but if I had to I would do it without interruptions. I put my clothes on and brushed my hair, getting frustrated when the loose ringlets that occasionally appeared naturally in my hair would brush straight. I gave up on that and just pulled a little from the front back and clipped it down. I only even wore three bracelets, one leather one that said _angel in training _on it another that was a Pandora thin gold cuff bracelet (present from Jase0 that had about 8 or 10 beads on it and a gel RAF bracelet that was red, blue and white to support my dad who had died while serving the RAF. I hated make-up but I decided a bit of expensive mascara wouldn't hurt. I only applied it on the edge lashes as the were the longest (yes my eyelashes are different lengths on my top lid). I looked at my self and sighed, I looked normal. I had perfect skin, genuine Spanish eyes, full rosy lips but it didn't fit together, it was annoying.

I got up and shoved my purse in my pocket along with my iPhone. I knew Jase wouldn't let me pay but I still brought it anyway. I sat on my bed fidgeting nervously. When I was little I sang a lot but I can't remember exactly why but I stopped singing, composing, playing (piano & guitar) even humming. I just couldn't. but I was going to camp rock this summer and I was determined to get over my fear and just do it, ish. I don't really think I'll get that far I would have legged it before that. 'MELISSA DOOR!' my mum called and I smiled, I never asked my mum if she was born with the name Dee or if she changed it.

I don't know how I got brown hair my mum has naturally strawberry blond hair and my dad blond hair, I should have been ginger right? Nope, brunet.

I bounded down the stairs and opened the door, my mum was trying to watch inconspicuously but it wasn't working 'Melissaaaa!' Jase bounded through the door and engulfed her in a hug bear hug, I patted him on the back 'Jase-difficult-y-breath-ing' I stuttered and he pulled back 'missed you' they had been on tour for two months they should have been another two weeks but Shane's bad boy acts made them come home early, I couldn't say I minded personally…well I should my cousin just lost lots of money from ending the tour early, never mind. He smiled warmly at me and I hugged him round the neck, 'missed you to' I informed him and he wrapped his arm over my shoulders when I stood my his side, he saw it as a friendly, casual gesture. Me on the other hand was nearly hyperventilating, nearly. My mum walked in 'nice to see you Jase, I see you more than my niece' she laughed lightly and I blushed this is exactly why I didn't tell her things! Well I didn't tell her she sort of guessed from me crying from missing Jase more than my cousin…but still!

'so where you guys going?' my mum asked despite the fact that she had read my text. 'I'm taking my favourite person to a movie' Jase said cheerily, he could be a little absent minded at times but I was just so sweet to me and everyone else found it annoying, I didn't like everyone else much, there I go all defensive again! Ugh I did this when a girl I thought he was dating held his hand, turned out she was a second cousin or something, but they were related and I had nearly had a nervous breakdown! 'ok make sure-' mum started '-she's back before nine' Jase finished with a smile, my mouth hanged open, 'and you know that how?' I said and he shrugged 'standard time the bring a girl back right? Well that's what my daddies book said' I laughed once I had gone to his house and he had shown me the book he had to read at the age of 10 about how to be a gentleman, he had ignored most of it, he became a pop star but he still acted like a gentlemen around me which I found sweet. 'c'mon then, we want to be first in unless you want to get mobbed' I joked and he nodded seriously 'yeah don't want that, ugh horrible vicious girls' he muttered and I raised an eyebrow 'I'm a girl!' I stated he smiled but looked confused 'no you're my young lady' he said tapping the tip of my nose, I smiled I liked the sound of _my_ but he saw me as a little sister probably or just a mate, but I liked our friendship, I had to pretend to be his girlfriend on one of our outings for ice-cream so that this reporter would believe that he wasn't dating some weirdo who was a ex-celebrity who was now on drugs. I nudged his side he knew it was gratitude and that I was a little embarrassed I preferred to be one of the guys not be treated as a girl In the group, it worked at school because it was cool for guys to have a girl as a friend but it wasn't cool for a girl to have boys as friends so I was an outcast. I sighed and he looked at me then crouched down in front of me and smiled, it was one of our jokes that I was short 5ft something and he was like a giant next to me, so he crouched down to make me happy. He saw my smiled and he didn't push anything, I really, really missed him. 'BMW or limo?' he asked and I smiled 'BMW' he smiled at my choice and grabbed my hand, leading me out to the car like a little kid wanting to show his mum something. 'blue!' I said and he smiled, Jase preferred red to blue but recently he shared my same taste in everything 'yay!' I said clapping my hands excitedly and jumping up and down like normal girls would do if _they_ were about to spend the day with _the_ Jason Black but no, I decided to react that way over a car 'when you gunna get your licence?' he asked as we got in the car. 'me in a car is _not_ good' I said I felt myself blush and I knew his stare was on me. The car had stopped and he turned his body towards me 'Melissa?' he asked and I felt my heart rate quicken 'um yeah Jase?' I asked uneasily he smiled as I finally met his eyes, he lent in a hugged me tightly around the waist 'I'm gunna miss you' his voice cracked and I felt my eyes water. He felt my body shudder as of my sobs and wiped my tears 'don't cry' he said softly and I pulled away it would be hard enough without close proximity. He gave me a questioning glance, and then nodded 'you won't miss me as much, its ok if you have a new best friend you know' he thought that? I leapt over and hugged him 'don't ever think that, I will always miss you and I will never find a better friend' I attempted to sound stern but just sounded weak. Little did he know I like him a lot more than a friend. I sighed my mum hadn't approved of me liking Jason he was one month of being three years older than me, big age gap to my parents especially at my age. He hugged me tight and I knew my heart rate was quickening.

We had pulled apart and drove to the cinema, we had bought our tickets and sat down with Nachos and a big bag of pick'n'mix. The movie wasn't that scary but I knew Jase, he liked chick flicks. He quickly grabbed my arm and buried his face in my shoulder. I patted his back, 'you ok?' I asked and I felt him nod, in many ways Jason is the oldest one in our group but he acted like the youngest, he understood little and always was easily tricked and absentminded as he was an easy target, that's where I got protective. The film finished and we got up, my arm linked with his, to anyone else we would look like a couple but we weren't (to my disappointment) I just hopped there weren't any paparazzi anywhere. My hopes were answered, god liked me today, I smiled.

'hey look' Jase said pointing at a dress shop, 'oh no-no! no!' I said as he dragged me into it 'let me buy you stuff!' he said and started looking at some of the dresses 'I don't even need a dress!' I protested 'ahh but you do if you plan on still coming to my birthday party' he said and I smiled 'that's still three weeks away' I said quietly admitting defeat. 'c'mon look this ones pretty' he said handing me a teal blue ruffled dress with a delicately decorated bodice, **(picture on profile J its pretty so have a look at it)** it was ok until I noticed the price 'no Jase you are not, I repeat are _NOT_ spending that amount of money on me' I said folding my arms and he gave me the puppy dog eyes, 'stop it!' I whined knowing I couldn't help but give in.

We had tried on various dresses (to my dismay, I might add) and Jase said he liked them all and he couldn't decide 'well do decide otherwise we're not getting any' I said in a motherly tone, an assistant at the store came round the corner 'do you have a problem Mr. Black?' oh she better not be flirting with my Jase! 'no everythings fine, and I thought you were only meant to come over when I asked…Melissa were the movie lying?' he asked and I smiled and walked over to him 'no, the movie were right, she just being-' I was about to say a stuck up cow but instead I finished '_helpful_' Jase detected my sarcasm and smiled at her 'then why are you here?' he was so nice and cute that he didn't even realize what he had just said. The Assistant walked away flipping her hair over her shoulder and jutting her chin out, trying to keep her composure no doubt. 'c'mon choose already' I teased and he smiled 'but you look pretty in all of them!' I blushed furiously, he didn't seem to notice and if he did he was a good enough friend to save me the embarrassment of pointing it out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just wanted to let you guys know I have been waiting for reviews but haven't got many compared to the views so if you are reading can you please review? Because I'm not updating another chapter until I get them :/ ok guess that all :D**_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

**Chapter 2**

I was about to get changed again when Jase handed me another dress, it was more _girly_ than the other. Strapless, red and ruffled a little at the bottom. I noticed Jase wouldn't look me in the eyes as he gave me it but looked at the floor. I took it and turned to go into the dressing room. But not before I saw Jase's head snap up with a gleeful expression plastered on it.

I looked at the mirror, it looked flattering on me but I didn't like how revealing it was, I stepped out of the dressing room. Jase wasn't facing me so I tapped him on the shoulder and then bounced back into my place. 'what'd ya think?' I asked looking up from under my lashes in shyness.

When Jase finally turned to face me, I saw his eyes widen slightly. I smiled to myself, but then I realized that that could mean one of two things. 1) he hated how ugly this dress looked on me or 2) he liked how this dress looked on me, a lot. But I couldn't decide so I left it up to him.

'so…what dress?' he looked puzzled at me and then seemed to remember why we were here, 'um I like the blue one…' he stopped like he didn't want to say the next bit 'don't kill me ok?' he verified before carrying on, testing the ground 'promise' I said smiling angelically 'that one' he said pointing at the dress like a three year old choosing a toy. 'really? Out of all the dresses!-' he covered my mouth 'please?' he pleased with those all to tempting brown puppy eyes I groaned 'fine' I mumbled and he hugged me.

The hug felt as if it lasted for ever but when he pulled away it felt far to short. I smiled and went back in to change. I took me a little while to stop hyperventilating but after wards I got changed quickly, I came out with the dresses and handed them to Jase. 'you know I'm not happy about this' I mumbled at him and he nodded.

'ahh but nothing a hot brownie with me can't fix' little did he know that I didn't need the brownie, he was enough. 'uhm' I mumbled as it was all I could manage to say without my voice shaking from anticipation.

'You know I think you're the most beautiful-ist person ever!' Jase said as if he were a little kid, but I didn't mind he was so sweet! 'Aw Jase! That so sweet! You know I think you're the most handsome person ever' I mimicked him and he smiled as he pushed toward me my half of the brownie. 'how long will you be gone?' he asked in a small voice. 'I'm sure it will seem like no time at all by the time I get back ok?' I said and he shook his head 'no it will seem like forever!' he said indicating the largity of _forever_ with his arms.

'you know I couldn't ask for a better best friend' he said and I refrained from wincing at the _"friend_" referal. 'oh I'm sure I could be a better friend' I mumbled bitterly to myself, 'what?' he asked innocently 'oh nothing Jase' I said smiling as we carried on with our conversation, discussing if there was one thing you could ask god what would it be? Jase had blurted out _why don't triple chocolate muffins have more chocolate chips? _but that was the way he was and I loved him for it. _wait? What? Love? Again with this?_ shut up brain this is nothing to do with you! OK so maybe I just lost a fight to my own brain, so what? Ok maybe it was a little bad.

It suddenly struck me how hard it was going to be at a _music_ camp without my inspiration. A single tear trickled delicately down my cheek. I knew if I went to wipe it away Jase would notice. It was better to let him carry on trying to build a castle out of napkins even if he hadn't realised they we to flimsy to build anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jase's face full of worry in those deep, dark brown eyes of him. 'What the matter?' he asked lowly 'I don't want to go' I told him and his face softened 'its ok maybe I can ditch and come stay with you' he said and I smiled 'but you can't ditch you can just face chat me and it will _seem_ like your with me, no wrecking your career for me' I said and I realized how much this sounded like a thing a couple would say just apart to part. But we weren't a couple and never would be! Then why did I still hope? Why did I still feel of balance with his hand on my shoulder? The truth was I don't think I would ever know.

'now where do you want to go' Jase said practically bouncing in the driver seat but somehow managing to keep the car perfectly straight. 'I don't know, up to you' I said and smiled as his joy from this little phrase. Of course I already knew what he was going to choose.

I looked at the sign of the elephant ice-cream bar.

ICE-CREAM FOR ALL AGES! it read with a large elephant holding an ice-cream in its trunk on the sign.

Jase had always been obsessed with this place, it had every flavoured ice cream imaginable but our favourite was cookie dough. I loved how I would get to do everything we had always done today because I would have to pack soon. 'so the usual?' I asked smiling at his clearly amused face 'you bet' he said and ran holding my hand to the front of the non-existent line. 'nice to see you again Mr. White' said the female kiosk lady who always worked here and had given up on steeling Jason's heart long ago, well I guessed that's what it looked like she could be hiding it, just like me.

'hey Linda! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!' he cheered, or maybe she went of him because of his more _childish _side. I smiled as he got excited 'can we have our usual?' I asked her struggling not to laugh as she was 'sure Mitchie' she smiled and went to get our ice-cream as we took a seat. 'so when do you leave?' Jase asked while munching on some wafers while we waited. 'two days' I said quietly 'that great!' I felt like I could punch a wall, so I didn't matter, Grrr. Ugh its no use I couldn't be angry at him even when I tried to find a reason to do so. 'that mean I can visit you in the first week! The first two days I'll be at some horrible meeting but otherwise for the next two days I can be there! With you! But then I have to leave for like a week' he blurted out all excited and hyper.

I got up and walked behind him. I hugged him over his shoulders 'you know what?' I asked him and he shook him head 'what?' I smiled 'you're the best guy ever' I said and he held my arms tight 'and you're the best girl, now lets have some ice-cream!'

He pulled a chair up next to him and I sat next to him. We ate our ice-cream without any catastrophe and we were about to leave when Linda said to Jase she just wanted to talk with me for a minute and for him to wait in the car.

'what is it Linda?' I asked still in a good mood from our hug. 'you like him, don't you?' I dropped my smile that was replaced with a deep blush 'knew it' she said and she looked sympathetically 'its ok you know, but you better get him quick, if he hasn't had a girlfriend yet he's bound to get one sooner or later and you know his commitment, you wouldn't let the relationship go down hill, it now or never' she said I nodded thanked her for the advice and ice-cream and said I would see her soon.

4cee5af9-068d-48e4-99f1-596e00584e6e

1.03.01


End file.
